Good Enough
by SilkenTear
Summary: RinxLen LenxRin Rin's parents expect nothing less than the best of their Japanese-American only daughter. So winning Second Chair of All-State, 2nd place of the Piano Honor's Competition and getting less than a 2300 on the SATs is not good enough. But Rin's discovered more to life than just studying. Like Cute Violin Guy. He's funny, talented, and captures Rin's heart.
1. This is All-State

**I know guys! I haven't completed a story and then I START A SECOND ONE.**

**But without further ado...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid, for the sake of oranges and bananas!**

* * *

**Top 5 Reasons You Don't Have a Pleasant Audition:**

**1. Mendelssohn is hard**

**2. Cute Other Violin Guy smiled at you!**

**3. You lose your place in the music and have to start over**

**4. Mendelssohn is really, _really _hard**

**5. Will you see him ever again?**

**Rin's POV**

Right?

I'll get to be it again this year. I will.

No, I MUST.

I must, while I'm waiting to be auditioned in a room full of students frantically practicing last-minute scales and arpeggios and pieces of music. I was practically drowning in a sea of trills, rushed sixteenth notes, Beethoven, Mozart, Chopin, Prokofiev, and so forth.

I glance at my own sheet music.

I will perform the first movement of Violin Concerto in E minor, by Felix Mendelssohn.

I raise my bow, about to practice one more time when I hear it.

That beautiful warm vibrato note in the key of D, flows from a nearby violin player.

I whisked around, trying to find that source of ice-melting, heart-warming tone.

My concentration is broken from practicing once again.

I shake my head.

_Come on Rin! You're going to be concertmaster for the 4th time right?_

But I finally spot him. Yes, HIM.

He was playing the violin with an exceptional posture. His blonde hair covered a little of his face but was also tied back into a ponytail. And he's playing perfectly.

My eyes were transfixed onto him. Then I start to worry. What if he's better than me? Then we'd have to compete for our position in the All-State Orchestra, which is what we're auditioning for. Only the best are chosen. I've been selected concertmaster for my high school freshman, sophomore, and junior year. I will be it again this year, as a senior.

He finishes the piece.

He lowers his violin and looks in my direction. He brushes a lock of golden hair from his eyes.

I notice his eyes were deep pools of azure. Just like mine.

Silence.

He's still looking at me!

F*ck! He's caught me gawking at him. I realize my mouth was partially opened. My black glasses slide off my nose halfway. I pushed them back in a hurried fashion.

I turned back to my music and played.

I was nearly done with the first page when he came up to me and said, "Hi."

He's taller than me by a head.

I guessed he was waiting for me to say something in return., but I was tongue-knotted and couldn't say a word. But what did come out of my mouth was not what I wanted it to be.

"You're too loud." I say.

F********CK!

Way to go, Rin-chan. But it was true as well!

But he didn't look angry or offended.

"Sorry," he says, "Are you nervous about your audition?"

What? Excuse me?

I'm sorry do I have hair on my head?

Did Cute Other Violin Guy just ask the Three-Times-in-a-Row-All-State-Concertmaster-Always-Wins-an-Argument if she was _Nervous?_

"You just have to zone everything out from you. It's hard but you can do it." he smiles.

I don't need his advice! As far as I'm concerned, he should be worried, not of my audition, but that I'm going to beat him to the Concertmaster chair! **(A/N: Concertmaster is also 1st Chair of the orchestra.)**

"What'a your name?" he asks.

"Rin Kagamine?" someone shouts above the musical chaos. "Are you here? Rin Kagamine?"

"I'm Rin Kagamine." I say stepping out.

"You're up."

I snatched my sheet music. And followed the lady out.

I take one last look behind me, at Cute Other Violin Guy.

He smiles and says, "Good luck...Rin Kagamine."

And suddenly, my heart beats faster on impulse.

* * *

**End of Chapt. 1. Again, sorry I haven't finished Boku no Pinku no Sora yet, but I will. But depends how much reviews I get on this one. :D Both will be finished so don't panic.**

**PLZ REVIEW :D :D :D :) :) :)**

**Thnx 4 reading**


	2. The 2300 Club

**Yay! On to the next chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Who needs one?**

* * *

**Other Reasons Why You Don't Have a Pleasant Violin Audition:**

**1. Your hands, for some reason, won't stop shaking.**

**2. One judge sighs and scribbles on paper making you mess up on the easiest part.**

**3. Why didn't you wish Cute Other Violin Guy good luck? You're so upset  
you play a G natural and not a G sharp. The judge winces.**

**4. You rush the sixteenth-notes and end the piece on the wrong note.**

**5. What's Cute Other Violin Guy's name?**

**Rin's POV**

"Come on! It's not that bad...! I got a 700 in critical reading!"

As if blowing my All-State audition ruining my life wasn't enough, my SAT scores from June had just been announced online. The procedure was simple: Go to website. Enter password. And CHAKA-LAKA-DING-DONG!

700 in Critical Reading, 620 in Math, and 690 in Writing.

Silence.

Only the sound of the kitchen knife slicing through green onion stalks on the cutting board.

_Chop chop chop._

I was sitting at the dining table, waiting for judgement to dawn upon me.

My dad was outside mowing the lawn. The engine is so loud, my mom and I have to yell in order in communicate...saves time though. We'll still end up yelling at each other anyways.

"What about the 620 in math and 690 in writing?" my mom asks.

"I'm sorry..."

I was miserable. I was so sure I would score at least a 700 on each subject. But _620? _In _math? _I cringe, reenacting that awkward moment when the score were on the computer screen..., and me banging my head against the wall.

_Chop chop chop._

"That makes 2010." Mom says.

Silence once more.

She doesn't have to continue her thought. I know very well whats in both of our heads: THESE SAT SCORES ARE NOT GOOD ENOUGH. In other words, I won't be able to go to the 2300 Club, and elite group of people who nail at least a 2300 on the SAT tests. **(A/N: A perfect score is 2400.)**

Not saying that there's anything wrong with just 2010. Unless you're planning to apply for HYP - Harvard, Yale, Princeton. Or as how my parents always say in this impossible yelp: _"__HARVARDYALEPRINCETON"_ .

I'm being modeled for the Ivy Leagues. And my parents are Japanese. Which means, as all Asian parents have, their American dream for their oldest/only child to get accepted in every. Single. Ivy League. So they can brag about it to other friends and parents.

Go ahead, and bang yourself on the head.

The dream was real since I was 4 years old. My parents wanted me to play an instrument to set me apart from other applicants. 'Cause, obviously shining brilliantly in athletics was not a very smart choice for me. So about 13 years ago I was assigned to either the violin or the piano.

I remember standing next to a shiny black grand piano and holding a flame-striped varnished maple violin. I pressed a key on the piano and plucked a string on the violin. I like both sounds as the resonated into my heart.

So we bought both.

Stupid me.

I can take the SATs again in January which means I need to do 20 books of practice tests over the months left.

My dad enters, smelling like grass, holding up an envelope.

"Looks like the All-State results."

I snatched it and tore the envelope to shreds.

I rip out the music sheets. _Capriccio Espagnol _and the first movement of Dvorak's _New World _Symphony no. 9. I immediately look at the seating assignment.

For 3 years it's been: FIRST VIOLIN, I-1.

But this time, is see FIRST VIOLIN, I-2. Which means I won't play the violin solos for Rimsky-Korsakov and I won't be able to lead the violin section because I'm the...

_Assistant _concertmaster.

You gotta be joking. I know, that wasn't my best audition, but how badly did I screw it up? Not to brag or anything, but my worst playing is usually someone else's best.

Wait. Cute Other Violin Guy. It's his fault. The blame is all on him. If he hadn't distracted me...URGH! He blew me winning streak!

My parents saw the music and immediately transition into Japanese. My spine stiffens as their voices rise.

By the way, I don't speak fluent Japanese. My parents are frightened that I'll start speaking English with a Japanese accent.

"Well, I was 1st chair for most of my highschool year," I say quickly. "Being Assistant concertmaster is like winning 2nd place."

_Dammit!_

Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut?

Silence once more. Because there's no such thing as 2ND PLACE. You're either FIRST or LAST. Actually, anything below first is a complete shame and disgrace. In fact, my parents raised me to believe that 2nd place was a polite way of saying: First Place For Losers.

"At least I'm still at the first stand," I say, trying to save my pride from dying out.

Mom changes the subject. "Go ahead and take another practice test."

"But Miku and I are going to the movies later."

"What's more important? Movies or SATs?"

I would love to disagree, but as much as I want to, my mom's got a point in her argument. Miku will understand, especially after I tell her my scores.

Meanwhile, my parents are still discussing about my disgraceful SAT scores, trying to act calm. "Rin needs more help with word problems..." "She has trouble with the Geometry section..." "We should buy another practice book for her..." "Which SAT book is better? Princeton Review or Barron's?" "Why don't we just get both?" "Good idea!"

I gather my All-State music in my hands, go upstairs to my room shut the door, lock it, and settle down in my rolling chair. I flip to the first page of the member list for All-State. The first page is all the people who got into the woodwind and brasswind sections. The string players were on the other side. It made me cringe when I saw my name in the Assistant concertmaster assignment.

**Concertmaster: Kagene Rui**

**Assistant Concertmaster: Rin Kagamine**

**Violin III: Haku Yowane**

**Violin IV: Len Kagamine**

I only recognize Haku Yowane, one of my classmates in junior year. Is Cute Other Violin Guy among these names? Oh my God, why the hell am I thinking about him again? I visualize him standing in front of me like at the try-outs, his tallness, his style of playing the violin. And those blue azure eyes...

I shake my head clear. Focus Rin! I don't have the time to daydream about a mysterious cute guy I won't see again probably until April. I shove the papers back inside the envelope and take out my SAT practice book.

* * *

**The end of Chapt. 2. The story-line is gonna get a little more intense now! :D How did I do on this one? Please Review! :)**

**Thnx 4 reading.**


End file.
